Pontoon boats offer a popular source of recreation for those who enjoy being on the water. It enables mobility for activities ranging from a peaceful excursion to the excitement of water skiing, and also provides a stationary platform for those who merely wish to relax on the water and take an occasional dip.
The problem exists, as in all boats, in climbing back on the boat from the water. Typically, removable vertically extending ladders are supported on the side or over the rails. These can be difficult to climb and require some physical exertion. On many pontoon boats, however, the side rails are not sturdy enough to withstand the jarring abuse from supporting the weight of a person climbing aboard. Also, the sides of the boat may become marred from use of the side ladder. Many boat owners take great pride in the appearance of their vessels and treat their exterior with as much care as they would an automobile.
Removable side ladders can be a nuisance with the constant removal and mounting. A person diving in the water from the boat is dependent upon a person still in the boat for mounting of the ladder if he forgets to do so beforehand. This is a dangerous safety hazard in the event one inadvertently falls overboard. Further, removable ladders may become lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is a need for means for climbing aboard a pontoon boat or the like that addresses and solves the shortcomings of removable boat ladders.